Kingdom Hearts II Silent Slumber
by Idle Muse
Summary: A year after Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts, he comes to find that the Heartless have not stopped. There are old friends, new acquiantances, and strange enemies to face. True love, true hate, swordplay, revenge, and more all come together to have a picnic.


Author's Notes: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters from said video game. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Also, credit to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Joss Whedon for this chapter. Particularly "Restless", episode 22 of Season 4. Mm...I am a creature of mimicry, and often quote random things. I will try really hard to source them when I can, but if I miss one just let me know.

This fan fiction takes place a year after the original video game. It is my sequel, and does not take into account anything that might happen in Chain of Memories. So technically, it's AU. Parts of this story have been based on what we know of the true sequel. However, the actual plot is my own.

Kingdom Hearts II -- Silent Slumber

Prologue

_ Whose woods these are I think I know  
His house is in the village though  
He will not see me stopping here  
To watch his woods fill up with snow  
  
The woods are lovely, dark and deep  
But I have promises to keep  
And miles to go before I sleep  
And miles to go before I sleep _

- Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening

Stanzas One and Four

Robert Frost

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_W_aves of blue-green water rolled lazily over one another, breaking upon the sandy shore in near delicate motions. The salty liquid also washed over a pair of bare feet, just covering the toes before receding back to their home in the deep ocean. Wet toes curled absently in the sand, which was the only movement from the statue-still frame of the young woman. Her hands were clasped tightly behind her back, and intent gaze of the brightest blue was focused on the water just before her. There were other footsteps, close enough to hear. " I was beginning to think you wouldn't come back." The girl said quietly. She did not turn around. She didn't have to.

"Oh, I've been here forever." Came the reply from an all-too familiar voice. But for all its familiarity, it had changed too. Grown deeper a bit, and gained a certain degree of cockiness. Or maybe it was merely self assurance. Shoes leaving faint imprints in the sand, the boy walked up beside her, echoing her position of clasped hands and far-off expressions. "The tides have changed." He stated in an idle, but most matter-of-fact, manner. It was only after the boy had commented that the water began to reverse its actions. Instead of washing over the beach before withdrawing back into the larger body, it instead kept moving further away. The waves rolled even further, retreating from sight as the sun beat heavily upon the two who stood there. Wet sand quickly dried up, making a desert out of what was once a beach. Soon enough, the sun had stopped shining. All went dark.

Startled by the change of scenery, the girl whipped her head around and quickly looked up to her friend. Though he looked just as he should have a moment ago, the boy was now dressed in black robes. A hood covered his face as well. "Sora?" She asked uncertainly. The robed boy turned his head slowly, a strange glow cutting through the shadows caused by the hood. His eyes, or eye rather, shone eerily. It made Kairi shudder. This was not her Sora. She took a step back, but the robed unknown was too quick. He reached out and grabbed the girl's wrist.

"Miles to go before you sleep." He said in a dangerously calm tone, staring at the teenaged girl intently. It was a battle of wills, each daring the other to look away.

Kairi puzzled over what he said, jerking her wrist away before speaking once more, "Where are my friends..? I've been waiting for them.." Though her heart was with Sora, her thoughts too went out to the wayward silver-haired boy. He was a friend. Good or bad, he was still a friend. She wanted him back as well. Bright blue eyes finally broke away from the glowing eyed robed one, returning to what had been her favourite place on the island. Now, though, it was different. More harsh. Kairi did not like it.

"They've gone. Lost, perhaps." Said the unknown youth, shrugging nonchalantly. The luminescent gaze, however, did not move away. It was trained on the girl carefully, almost warily.

Kairi continued to look off into the distance. She swore that if she stared hard enough, she could see the water from where she stood. It was far away, but still visible. There was still hope. "I think they need me to find them." The redheaded teenager replied quietly, fingering a pendant that hung around her neck. Memories of the trio came flooding back to her. Whether it was times of laughter and joking, quiet moments sitting on this very beach and watching the sun set, or even the times that the boys were trying to prove their mettle, Kairi looked upon each with a particular fondness..and she wanted them back. Determined now, the teenager nodded once to herself and took a step toward that elusive ocean.

The robed one let the youth go on, knowing full well that her trip would be a difficult one. He knew full well that he would help to make it so. A dark smile was hidden behind the hood as he repeated his warning, "Miles to go before you sleep."

And that was when Kairi woke up.


End file.
